Le petit chaperon rouge
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Elle savait que la forêt regorgeait de loups depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était plus aussi sûr. Elle aurait dut rester chez elle…


_Écrit par la nuit du FOF de janvier 2012, en une heure, sous le thème 'après-midi' et sous celui 'neige'. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, le lien est sur mon profil…_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Le petit chaperon rouge

**Rating : **Le loup

**Disclaimer : **Bon…hum….je ne sais pas qui a écrit le petit chaperon rouge, mais il lui appartient!

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Elle savait que la forêt regorgeait de loups depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était plus aussi sûr. Elle aurait dut rester chez elle…

* * *

><p><strong>Le petit chaperon rouge<strong>

Elle ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait même si la sensation lui était inconfortable. Même sans voir, elle pouvait entendre. Le bruissement des arbres autour d'elle, les branches qui craquaient et les hurlements. Elle n'était pas seule; elle pouvait presque l'entendre saliver. Elle entendait encore ses mots qui avaient raidis son corps en entier. Elle avait l'air délicieux, il voulait la croquer.

La fillette réprima un sanglot. Ce n'était que le loup, sa grand-mère n'était plus très loin. Si elle réussissait à rassembler suffisamment de courage, elle pourrait retrouver son chemin et sortir de cette forêt. Elle ouvrit les yeux et serra un peu plus son panier contre elle. Stupidement, elle le voyait comme sa sécurité; quelque chose à quoi elle pouvait se rattacher avec confiance.

Lorsqu'elle se remit à marcher, ce fut à petits pas. Ses yeux se promenaient autour d'elle, cherchant dans la pénombre- étonnamment, le soleil ne semblait pas avoir accès à la forêt- un point familier. Il n'y avait que les ombres qui dansaient, probablement créés par les arbres qui agitaient leurs branches au vent, mais qui lui semblaient cruellement vivantes. Alors que les hurlements et les grognements du loup la suivaient, elle sut que jamais elle ne pourrait les sortir de sa tête.

Elle avait stupidement pensé que de venir rendre visite à sa grand-mère en plein milieu de l'après-midi ne représentait aucun danger. Il ne se passait jamais rien à cette période de la journée. Les loups dormaient, c'était le soir qu'ils opéraient. Le soir qu'ils cherchaient à manger les fillettes aventurières. Mais aurait-elle pu avoir plus tort encore?

Un autre hurlement atteint ses oreilles. Beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus près que les précédents. Elle s'arrêta. Doucement, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, regardant dans chaque recoin, à la recherche de l'animal. Elle ne voyait rien, il n'y avait que la pénombre qui l'entourait. Jamais, jamais elle ne vit la massa noire, terrée à quelques pas d'elle seulement, qui la guettait de derrière un arbre en salivant. Si elle l'avait vu, peut-être aurait-elle remarqué les dents blanches qui dépassaient de sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres avec envie.

La fillette se remit à avancer, étreignant durement l'anse de son panier d'osier. Elle sentait les brins d'osier qui s'enfonçaient dans sa mitaine, pénétrant dans sa peau. Elle sentait la douleur qui la transperçait par la même occasion, aigue et désagréable. Mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Elle l'a trouvait rassurante, la trouvait sécuritaire. C'était complètement stupide, mais c'était un peu comme si ce panier était l'arme le plus puissant qu'il se trouvait. Qu'il était comme un artefact capable de la protéger contre le loup.

Les branches craquèrent derrière elle. Ses pas devinrent plus rapides, plus maladroits. À plus d'une reprise, elle manqua de trébucher. Ses larmes embrouillaient sa vue, si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus les obstacles qui l'attendaient sur le sol.

_Elle était perdue. Elle était perdue. Elle était perdue. _

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'elle en prenait conscience. Ce chemin qu'elle avait pourtant parcourut près d'une centaine de fois, n'était soudainement plus le même chemin. Comment pouvait-elle s'être perdue? Alors que le danger la guettait en plus!

Elle ne marchait plus, ne savait plus où aller. N'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Personne ne savait où elle était. Ou du moins, ses parents, qui connaissaient sa destination finale, mettrait bien du temps avant de se rendre compte de sa disparition. Avant de lancer les recherches pour la retrouver. Le loup avait amplement le temps de la dévorer. Dix fois plutôt qu'une.

La fillette leva la tête alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide se déposer sur bout de son nez. De la neige. Il ne manquait plus que la neige. Le sol, déjà blanc allait se blanchir encore davantage. Et s'il en tombait suffisamment, si les recherches prenaient trop de temps, même son corps ne serait pas retrouvé. Elle se retrouverait enfouie sur des couches de neiges blanches, à moitié dévoré. _Morte_.

Un sanglot lui échappa, déchirant sa gorge, alors qu'elle s'obligeait à garder ses lèvres scellées. Il atteint l'air en un gémissement plaintif. Elle avait froid, ne sentait plus ses pieds ni ses mains. Le reste de son corps tremblait et son manteau ne tarderait pas à être trempé. Même si elle s'en sortait vivante, même si jamais le loup ne l'atteignait, elle ne survivrait pas. Le froid l'emporterait.

Épuisée et effrayée, la fillette abandonna tout espoir de se rendre chez sa grand-mère. Elle plia les genoux et se laissa tomber sur le sol, dans la froideur de la neige pourtant réconfortante. Elle se roula en boule, utilisant son panier comme peluche, et elle attendit que le destin décide de son sort.

À quelques pas de là, le loup la regardait toujours, prêt à dévorer sa proie…


End file.
